Beautiful, Dirty, Rich
by Mundane Matthew
Summary: Yep. Lady Gaga. Deal with it. Rod x Mello. Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you followed me from my old account HeavensBrokenAngel, then you have read this already. If not, enjoy the vomitfest of Rod and Mello xD I only wrote this for my girlfriend who for some UNGODLY reason likes Rod x Mello.**

* * *

><p>I knew from the ripe young age of five that I was born to be the best. I knew I was put here, in this Hell hole called Earth for a reason, to become number one, to be feared, loved, and respected.<p>

At first I was arrogant enough to consider that I would become so great, even God himself would cower, but I was humbled shortly after such spiteful thoughts.

God had gotten angry at my blasphemy, and so He stole my parents from me. I hated and loved Him for that. I was young, and young make mistakes. I didn't understand how He could just rob a child of his parents. At the same time, however, I knew He had done so, so that I could learn from it, grow stronger.

I could do this.

I didn't know how hard it would be. I didn't know that I couldn't just bat my pretty lashes and have people crawl on hand and knee t'wards me, begging.

The years following my parents' death were harsh.

I went from orphanage to orphanage, until finally someone took notice of me. My intelligence, my sheer determination. He said it would be perfect. He said i'd be perfect for this place.

An orphanage, or school rather, for genius children, and it was my choice to go.

I couldn't say no, could I? This was just what I had been waiting for! The chance to prove myself, and this place could give me the tools to aid me in my rise to the top.

I fought tooth and nail, tooth and nail, against those brats.

I was so close.. so very close to the top.. and then all Hell broke loose.

My idol, the only one in the world I could see as an equal, the only one I could bow down to without hesitation, without spite, was dead. Dead!

I gave up on the childish fancies of beating the scrawny bastard in white pajamas, and left to find my way through.. Through the real world. This place wasn't like I thought. It was Heaven. A fake place that showed us not the real world, but another.

I couldn't let my vision be obscured by fantasies of a peaceful world. That wasn't possible to me anymore. How could a world be peaceful if someone had murdered, had stolen away, the only man who gave hope to us in the first place?

It couldn't.

I had to do it myself. I realized that. I had to get to the top myself, not in classes and studies, but in the world, from the filthy streets to the green grass in the ritzy places i'd never even heard of.

And it would not be easy.

God taught me when I was younger, and the world taught me as I grew older.

But it could not fight me for long.

I _would_ have my rise to power. I _would_ get my recognition.

Even if it meant the loss of my soul, an eternity in Hell.

Yes, I lost my faith along the way, but I gained something in its place. Hunger.

Hunger for power, hunger for the corrupt, but successful ways of the crooked people in the alleys. I lost myself there, in the alleyway. I lost myself the second he looked at me and gave that cocky smile and asked my name.

I have yet to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd have liked to ask the piece of shit that was slumped at my feet just who the fuck Madonna is, but unfortunately when you have a hole in your head, your voice is the last thing that would work.

Besides, whoever the hell that bitch is, I knew I looked better.

By the time I got to headquarters my temper settled again, and I felt a little childish for putting a bullet in that prick's head over an insult. Whatever.

The entire thing was put out of my mind the moment that sweet cocoa slid past my lips into my mouth and my tongue greeted eagerly before the snap as I broke the piece off and let it melt slowly on my palate.

"God damn." I heard myself whisper, before my eyes flickered around the room. "Where the hell is he?"

I was surprised to not see him there. He'd always been on time, was always sitting in that same chair. Hell, I was on his lap in that chair more times then I could count.

"Busy." Someone responded to my left, but I was already on my feet, stomping to the office. And I was only stomping because the word 'busy' flared jealousy in my stomach. Not to mention those sexy boots i'd been given days prior.

"Busy with one of those sluts?" I hissed, eyes on fire as I stared the man down.

I hated when he was with those little whores.

They were nothing, less then nothing.

I knew I was better, Rod knew I was better, but he still kept them around. I wanted them gone. Now.

And I knew how to do it. I would have those little bitches gone today. All I had to do was show Rod just how much better I was, how much more pleasure I could give him. He'd be so cock hungry for me i'd never see those girls again, and that's how I wanted it.

It was in the midst of my angry thoughts and plans that the door opened and the man himself entered the room.

I looked up and caught his eye, instantly a smirk grew upon my lips. "Capo.." I greeted, slowly pulling myself from my chair, crossing the room.

I moved slowly on purpose, moving my hips in a sultry manner, trying to be as seductive as possible. It didn't take much.

He was hard already before I even took his hand to kiss his ring. "I was wondering when you'd get here.."

"Patience is a virtue." Rod smirked down at me, a large rough hand passing through my hair. "I want you in my office, i'll be there in five."

This was all too perfect. He wanted me, and whether he had business to talk about too, there would be sex, and i'd be able to get anything from him when it was over.

I gave a look to the two women by the door, sure my intentions were clear in my eyes as I draped myself over him and let him run his hands over my ass. "Of course, Capo." I replied, prying myself from him and heading into his office. I made damn sure to sway my hips the entire time, and I knew he was staring me down hungrily. I didn't have to see his face to know that. Everyone wanted a piece of me.

Everyone. But only Ross got me. I had him wrapped around my finger. I could get him to kill anyone. Women, children, men, just for looking at me, and by God if they laid a hand, no, a finger on me, he'd tear them apart.

I was his. He labelled me as his the first day we'd met, when he slid his hand up my thigh and I slapped him for it.

"You're fiesty kid." He'd said. "I like that. But don't go thinking your attitude will get you out of things, cause I get what I want."

He did too.

It had only been a few months since i'd clawed my way through the mafia and ended up a rank below the Capo himself, Consigliere, when he brought me into his office.

It was late, and everyone was celebrating another well done bust. We'd just gotten loaded, more money, more drugs.. and a hell of a lot more wine and chocolate for me, and Rod wasn't holding back on anything.

He tried to get me drunk I think, the way he kept offering me wine, or maybe he wanted me to relax and loosen up. I drank what he gave me but in small sips, because no matter how much I trusted him and the family, I didn't want to be drunk around them, didn't want to leave myself defenseless.

I didn't realize his hands were guiding my hips against his hard-on until I felt something stir in my stomach and a little noise of pleasure fleed from my throat.

He took me there in his office, against the desk. It was the beginning of my fall into the depths of Hell, the beginning of my addiction. My addiction to sex.

I shook the thought from my mind, leaned against the desk where i'd been bent over several times in the past, ten in the week that'd just gone by itself, waiting for Ross.

Exactly five minutes later he walked in, closed and locked the door, and pulled me to him, his mouth crashing onto mine roughly.

"Mello, I got you a gift." He said, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that this gift wasn't coming free.


	3. Chapter 3

Rod Ross was a very secretive man. And by secretive I just mean he didn't say anything in public that the men could use against him. Or at least he didn't when they were sober.

He had been trying to keep me a secret for as long as he could. He didn't want anyone knowing what went on in the office, but sometimes even a man of his intelligence forgot the things in plain sight.

He forgot to note the number of times he hauled me onto his lap, let me drape myself on him, and how he felt me up, whispered in my ear..

I don't know if they knew what happened in his office, but i'm sure they did. God knew I was loud when that man was in me. And he liked it that way.

Rod's hands snapped me from my thoughts as I found myself being pulled into his lap. "Like I was saying, i've got a gift for you."

"Is it you?" I asked, grinning widely as I leaned back against him.

"Partially." He laughed as he felt me up, shed my vest from me, and slid his large hands up my skin there. "But not entirely.. you'll like it i'm sure."

"I like anything you give me, Capo." I purred, arching into his hands and nuzzling him affectionately before I grew serious. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Mello.. anything you want."

"I want you to get rid of those little sluts out there. I don't want them around you, I don't want them touching you and thinking they're the ones who make you feel good." I growled out, and to make my point clear enough, I rocked against his growing erection. "I thought it was me you enjoyed.. am I really not any better then them?"

His breathy moan proved my point. "Of course I enjoy you.. and you know you're a hell of a lot better than them, Mello.. I keep them around because I can't have you bent over my desk twenty four seven. You'd get worn out."

"Tch." I growled, glaring at him a little. "I can handle you.. all the time. Any time. Don't doubt or underestimate me, Ross.. you know what happened last time you did that."

"Alright, blondie.. If you're that determined to have me get rid of them.. you'll have to improve my mood."

I almost laughed. Almost. This would be too easy.

I took his hands and made him cup the growing member between my legs, raising his large hand further up to my laces. "Help me undress, Capo?" I pleaded, pouting at him like I imagined those useless whores tried, only I did a lot better.

I felt a wet kiss to my neck and shoulder before the laces were being tugged at and I was being freed out of my leathers.

"Thank you." I purred, wriggling my hips to get the pants down, and that all that movement was on him. I knew what I was doing.

Provoking the animal. Usually a bad thing.

When it came to myself and Rod Ross, it was a good thing, a great thing.

He entered me swiftly, pounding his hard flesh into my body with little or no concern for my comfort, but it was nothing to me anymore. There was pain, yes, but I loved being sexed so much it lasted for a second before pleasure took its place and I was mewling his name for everyone to hear. Maybe I was the animal here.

"Fuck.. Fuck.." He was moaning loudly already, and the pace was going fast. He was slamming me on and off of his cock, his hands grasping my thighs with a bruising force, and then I felt the wood of his desk against my stomach as we suddenly left the chair and I was bent over so he could pleasure himself further with my body.

"Mm, Ross.. I know you can go harder then that."

I was responded to with my body being shoved into the wood with each massive thrust, and a breathy moan slid from my throat. "That's more like it, Capo."

It was funny how easy it was to make him moan and go 'giddy' for me. I just had to compliment him. He was a narcissist. Like myself. A man so full of himself, so high on his ego it made him putty in my hands.

"Ah! Ah! You're the best!" I cried out, digging my black painted nails into the wood. It jostled a little every time my weight hit the side of it, and I could see the marks where i'd dug times before. He'd need a new desk to fuck me against soon. "Ahhn! Rod! Fuck me!" I screamed as his hand fisted in my hair and his lips connected to my spine.

"Mello.." He panted on my skin, his thrusts slowing down. I knew he was close.. "Mello you get your way.. i'll send the girls away.. you'll replace them.. Every day I expect you to be in here at some point... bent over.."

"Right." I grinned, moaning lightly at his sloppy kisses. Half the time I was so interested in getting the bigger man to cum so I could get what I wanted, I never noticed I was enjoying it so much until I was close to orgasm.

This time was no different.

My grin was lost when he thrust at just the right angle and a burst of white flashed in front of my eyes. I'd reached orgasm without any warning, and cum all over the oak desk. "Nng.." I panted, driving my hips back to keep him going. This was one of my favorite parts. When the older man lost all self control.

He was thrusting into me without any sort of pace or rythm, just trying to get deeper even when he'd reached as far inside me as he could get.

I felt him tear a few strands of my blonde out as he moaned and grunted, before he leaned fully against me and licked my shoulder as he came.

Naturally I moaned, my back shivering and arching as I got caught up in the warmth.

When he sat back down, he hauled me by the waist with him, his dick still inside me, and rubbed my cum covered one. "Still think you can handle seven days of this?"

I rolled my eyes, leaning back against him and licking my lips seductively. "Ross... I'm Mello."


	4. Chapter 4

I licked my lips in hungry, greedy anticipation. I was finally getting my 'gift' from Capo. I'd waited for days, taken his rough ( but good ) sex, and done everything he wanted like the good little puppy he wanted me to. Now I was getting my damn reward.

"Stop fucking me around, Capo.. I want my present." I hissed through grit teeth as he walked me around the outside of the building and took me to the back, the garage to be more specific.

"Calm down sexy." Rod laughed, patting me on the ass. "Your present is just in here. I know I made you wait, but that was mostly your fault." He said. "You were just too fine to pull out of.. I needed to get my fixation."

"Mm." I replied, grinning wider from the compliments. He fed my ego as much as I fed his. We were each other's destruction. I liked it that way.

He put his arm around my waist and nudged me closer to him but I wriggled free. Bastard wasn't getting out of this. "My gift." I growled sternly.

A chuckle left his lips but I knew he was getting annoyed. I didn't worry all that much. I'd never seen him angry with me for more then a second or two.

He led me into the garage and flipped on the lights, and there it was.

It was an unbelievably sexy motorcycle. Sleek black, leather seat. Its engine was the best i'd seen on a piece of metal in a long time and when I turned the key in the ignition it burred and roared to life like the beast it was.

A funny feeling ran up my spine. I felt like someone, _someone_ I knew would die at the sight of this babe, but my brain wouldn't come up with a face and my heart couldn't come up with a name.

"Oh God it's fucking gorgeous." I sighed, climbing onto the bike to get a feel of it. My leather pants squealed against the leather seat, and I squirmed to cause more noise, for my own amusement. "Thank you so much Capo.." I added, manners.

"Anything for my favorite blonde." He said in reply, leaning down to slid a hand along my rear, what wasn't planted firmly on the seat. "You deserve to be spoiled."

"Yes I do." I sighed contently, leaning my head back to prompt him for a kiss.

He smashed his lips onto mine, a hand tangling in my hair, and grunted quietly. "Mmm... let's take it out.. for a test drive." He suggested, and I laughed for a moment before my head gave its nod.

"Yes.. please~"

He straddled the bike behind me, and for a brief moment I wasn't sure why he was fine with being behing me until I realized I was almost in his lap as I normally was, and immediately I understood. "You are so kind to me Ross." I sighed. "I'm lucky my Capo is such a great man.. a sexy, great man."

I felt him massging my thighs, and gave groans until his hand was under my leathers and on my cock, making me mewl and moan for him. "Ross!" I gasped, bucking into his hand. "Can't you wait?" I snorted, leaning back against him.

"Course I can. I'm just getting you ready for me." He said, kissing my shoulder.

"I'm always ready for you, Capo." I huffed, tilting my head when he attacked my neck. "I just think about you and i'm horny, ready for a fuck."

He grinned and squeezed me firmly for my compliments and I gave him a moan to thank him. "Mm.. ah.. where should we go, Rod?"

"Drive to the park downtown.."

"We're going to fuck in public?" I gaped, my stomach coiling tightly from the friction of his hand down my length. "Nngh.. you just love making people jealous, don't you? They'll see my getting a load from you and be so angry.."

"Exactly.. I want everyone to see you're mine. Everyone."

For the first time since i'd let him inside me, I had a problem with that.


End file.
